Young Lust, Dirty Girls
by Anadabyel
Summary: This is the story of a groupie that found redemption she didn't realize she needed the last time she gave herself away. AH/AL/OOC/3way/Lemon ALERT  Submission for I'm With the Band contest.


**I'm With The Band O/S Contest via Wayward Pushers**

**Prompt Used:**Quote #2 Prompt "Music is what feelings sound like."

**Rating: ****NC-17, Mature**

**Pairing: ****Edward****/****Bella/Jasper**

**Genre: ****Angst/Romance**

**Word Count: 6167**

** Summary: Groupies keep Rock and Roll satisfied. No judgments and no repercussions. Because music is what feelings are made of. This is a story of a groupie who found herself after she gave herself away for the last time.**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this one shot is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Rated M for sexual content, adult situations and language.**

**Young Lust, ********Dirty Girls**

I am just a new boy  
Stranger in this town  
Where are all the good times?  
Who's gonna show this stranger around?

Ooooo I need a dirty woman  
Ooooo I need a dirty girl

Will some woman in this desert land  
Make me feel like a real man?  
Take this rock n roll refugee  
Ooo Babe, set me free

Ooooo I need a dirty woman  
Ooooo I need a dirty girl

Ooooo I need a dirty woman  
Ooooo I need a dirty girl

Pink Floyd, YOUNG LUST

~~ Bella ~~

**The music coming from the stage was distorted. It seemed like the band was actually playing over a recorded version of their play list. The lead singer sounded ridiculous and nothing like he did on the radio, and he was giving me a headache. It wasn't that I didn't love the bands music, I did. It was just that they obviously sucked live. **

**"How can a band become successful, without first knowing how to play in front of an audience?" I asked out loud. No one around me was paying attention to me. This outdoor festival was supposed to be Woodstock's second coming. Which was super crap. Angela and I got here and saw the tents that were set up as kiosks, for different cell phone companies and conglomerates. It was disconcerting to both of us, as soon as we arrived.**

**This is not what rock music is about. **

**It is about the emotions that come out of the music and how you absorb them. **

**"God! Why does money have to always be involved with something that should be so pure?" I yelled into the darkening sky.**

**Angela was still working on getting us backstage passes. Diminution was the second to final act tonight. Both she and I were really into their music. But it was the guitarist and lead singer that had me. Angela was just sure that the bassist was her soul mate.**

**This was not the first time we found ourselves pining for members of a band. **

**Angela and I were fans of rock music. Not the kinds of fans that just buy the records, but the kinds of fans that would be willing to wait in a snow storm to get tickets to see our favorite band live. Then once we got older, well lets just say our obsession got a little more NC-17 rated. Being with the ones that created our favorite music wasn't just about sex, it was about being part of the music. **

**We were "dirty girls" personified. Just listen to Pink Floyd's "Young Lust". Yep ,that's us.**

**Since we were little girls and first met and became friends at our piano teacher's house. We would compare the songs we heard on the radio and find the commonalities or references to classical music. It became a game to us, one that we had to hide, since we both came from overly religious families. Her father was our town's local Christian leader and my father was the local police chief who used religion as one of his platforms, to continuously get reelected. How Angela and I hadn't become friends before our shared piano lessons was beyond our families. But once we did find one another and our shared love of music, our piano teacher Miss Snyder let us listen to all of her music in secret.**

**Victoria Snyder was a single woman, with long fiery red hair and a beauty that was unequivocal to any woman either Angela or I, had ever seen before. She was also an ex girlfriend of countless musicians, two of which had written songs using her as their muse. This allowed Victoria to live comfortably as a small town music teacher, after she started receiving royalty checks.**

**Victoria had found Angela and me looking at her photo albums while she waited for another one of her students to arrive. We always told our parents that our lessons overlapped so we could learn from each other. **

**"What are you two doing in here?" Victoria asked, walking into her den and opening a bottle of beer. Angela and I were always in awe of her, even at thirteen.**

**"You guys found out my dirty little secret didn't you?"**

**She smiled and took a pull off her long neck Bud Light.**

**"Did you... you know?" I asked, becoming nervous about the answer. She had obviously been very close to all the guys in the pictures.**

**Victoria pulled the picture book off our laps and looked at the snapshots we had been ogling and smiled mischievously.**

**"Oh yeah, my sweet little Bella... I was, you know, with every single one of them." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, while Angela gasped.**

**"Oh come on. You two know about me don't you?"**

**"We know that you used to date James Hunter, of Steel Teeth, and you almost married Laurent Jean Michaels of Wolves at Twilight," Angela blurted out excitedly.**

**Victoria swished her hand so we could give her some room between us on her couch. Once she sat down she offered both Angela and I a sip of her beer and laughed at us when both blushed and declined.**

**"Yep, I almost married Laurent and I am still very much married to Jimmy," she smiled as she looked at the pictures.**

**"You're married to James Hunter?" I squealed. I loved that blond guitar God. He was absolutely amazing. He could play his guitar and make it sound like actual human voices. He was also known to have the fastest fingers in the world.**

**"Yes, ma'am I am. Married him when I was seventeen, in Paris. We were drunk and his label made him keep it quiet. But we stayed together for a few years before his coke problem pissed me off. Then I came back to Washington and met a few other guys. I forgot all about being married when I met Laurent a few years ago. Jimmy sent me a nasty note reminding me of the fact that he had never signed the divorce papers. I am actually still with Laurent. We just keep it quiet when he comes to town."**

**"Do you still love Jimmy?" Angela asked with a goofy grin on her face. "He is the best guitarist ever."**

**Victoria looked at Angela and started to giggle. "Sweetie, you can never fall out of love with someone who creates music like that. The music that comes from them is like a higher power. Music is the catalyst, for all emotions and feelings.****_ Music is what feelings sound like_****." Victoria sounded almost whimsical as she spoke.**

**"I gave ****_them_**** my body, but it was my soul, I gave to their music."**

**As two overly romantic and impressionable girls who loved rock and roll, her words spoke volumes to us.**

**Victoria fed our love of rock and roll with stories of her male conquests. She was our hero. She represented freedom with her attitudes about sex and music. Angela and I had parents who were over bearing and seemed to enjoy making our young existences miserable. Victoria taught us how to behave to get them off our backs so we could spend time with her and the music.**

**We remained the angels our parents thought they were raising. Our secrets stayed safely in the small closets of our rooms or at Victoria's. **

**When high school came along, Angela and I remained the odd ducks with obsession with music being the only thing we showed the outside world.**

**After our parents fell asleep we became part of the music.**

**Sure we could have started our own band. Angela and I are both talented musicians. We can both sing, Angela sounds like a damn angel when she really hits the high notes. But we wanted to be part of the scene our own way. After years of hearing how Victoria found love with the bands. The songs they wrote for her. Their obsession with her. Two romantically stunted girls, saw that as real love.**

**We would escape through our windows, "borrow" our parent's cars, and head to Port Angeles. Then, eventually Seattle. We moved from going to little clubs to the stadiums, as quickly as we could. **

**Finally, r**ock and roll became **_our _****church, the musicians ****_our_**** Gods. Every Sunday we were back in Forks to play the dutiful daughters. Usually nursing wicked hangovers and most likely reminiscing about the God we had had the night before.**

**Now as seniors and about to graduate, Angela and I were in our own personal heaven at the Spokane Music Festival. Our newest musical obsession was Diminution, a band out of Chicago, with three brothers and one cousin. They are beautiful. Especially, the lead singer, who also plays rhythm guitar. At least he is for me. Edward Cullen was everything I could have ever wanted as one of my experiences. Light brown hair with coppery highlights. A long perfect torso that led directly into a heavenly V, it was actually evident because he never wore a shirt, just beaded necklaces that hung savagely all over his chiseled chest. He has piercing green eyes that come through the posters and magazine articles. I was going to have him. Angela had a thing for the bassist, Ben, the youngest brother. He was too short for me, but she loved the fact that he wore glasses. Whatever. To each her own. There was the drummer Emmett Cullen a huge, Godlike man whose dick I was sure the size of an elephant, I never allowed my brain to go there even for the fantasy. But the cousin was so beautiful I almost came undone. Jasper Cullen. The lead guitarist. He was tall, blond, and looked like a damn angel with dirty wings.**

**"What are you looking at?" Angela was suddenly behind me. I stared at the stage while Diminution came on after their roadies got them set up.**

**"Are you kidding? The God's of Rock and Roll, bitch!"**

**"I bet you are. But I wasn't able to get us back stage."**

**I finally peeled my eyes away from them and looked at Angela in shock. Even if we had to blow a few members of security we always got a backstage pass.**

**"You cannot be serious!"**

**"Nope." She popped the P and started to sway to the music.**

**"What was security a chick or something?"**

**"Actually, their manager was there and was giving the roadies and security all kinds of shit for allowing the, now let me make sure I get this right, '****_stupid_****_screaming slut bags'_****, backstage passes." **

**"Why would he say that? We aren't stupid."**

**Angela and I began to giggle. We are well aware of our slutty stature, but two straight A students both about to attend Ivy League schools, we most definitely were not stupid. We just enjoyed our manly company in the form of musical talent.**

**Shit, musicians usually made awesome lovers. **

**"The manager is the wife of the drummer. Rosalie Hale Cullen. And what a bitch."**

**"Did she see you?"**

**"No. She had her back to me while she bellowed at the boys."**

**"Should we go to the hotel?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed.**

**"Yeah, they are staying at the Holiday Inn off the Interstate. We could go and get a room really quick?"**

**I looked back at the stage. Fucking them was great. But it was the music that really got my blood moving. I looked back at Angela who was so eager to get with the bassist I knew we were leaving soon.**

**"Come on, Bella. I need that boy. I will not be denied!"**

**"Dammit. Angela, they are on fire today though."**

**Angela ignored my protests and grabbed my hand pulling me with her towards that exit. Diminution was known for not staying at venues to watch the other acts. They were always on the road and wanted to get back to it as soon as possible, at least that was what the last few articles in the music industry magazines stated.**

**"So who are you gonna try to get with? The guitarist or the singer?" Angela pressed, as we got into my Chevy truck and headed toward the Interstate.**

**"I don't know. I guess I'll just wait and see what transpires."**

**"Bullshit! You never go in without a plan. What are you thinking?"**

**I blushed and smiled coyly without looking over at Angela on the passenger seat. She knew me too well.**

**"Oh! My! God! Isabella! You are gonna try for a ****_three way_****? They're brothers!"**

**"No cousins! Jasper is the cousin. And he is a distant cousin. God, he is beautiful. Edward the singer ****is like perfection. I have to try Ang!" I said with mock desperation.**

**We both busted out laughing. Our plans were lofty at best, but somehow we always, and I mean always, got our man. Tonight, I would get my men. I didn't care how, but they would be mine.**

**Within the hour we were set up in a small hotel room with two double beds exactly one floor above the members of Diminution. We had done this a few time before. Riding the elevators looking like lost little angels would always get a horny musician finding his inner gentlemen. If only for a couple hours.**

**"Angela, should I wear my hair up or down?" I yelled, from the bathroom. Angela who was partaking in our glorious assortment of refreshments that Victoria always kept us stocked with was already finding her flirty drunk.**

**"Mm mm, so pretty Bella. I say down. That way the one to the back can always have something to do."**

**"Yeah, like my ass isn't enough?"**

**We both sported a pair of low rise jeans showing just a sliver of skin for us as we donned t-shirts that could be said were just about a size too small for both of our bust sizes. Mine is dark blue and Angela's in black. We were both wearing vintage concert shirts; mine is The Clash and Angela's is Pink Floyd. We added two pairs of Chuck's and minimal makeup . We looked like good girls gone bad, which is exactly what we are.**

**A couple shots of Belvedere Vodka and we were heading towards the elevator. Our act in full force, as we had planned earlier. **

**A couple of rides up and down on the elevator and we were not getting any action except from the business men who apparently thought we were runaways needing money and they wanted to teach us the right way to get it.**

**"God, this is so boring! Have they come back to the hotel or is all that shit in Rolling Stone bull?" I asked looking at the ceiling.**

**"Shit, I don't know but I have to pee like a racehorse," Angela said grabbing her crotch.**

**"Back to the room?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, maybe you keep riding. Get off on seven as a mistake and look all lost, and then I will come looking for you and we'll see if we can hook up with them there."**

**Angela's idea sounded doable. So after I dropped Angela off on eight, I rode back down to the lobby and then as the door opened I was about to press seven when I came face to face with Diminution.**

**My eyes widened. **

**"Where you going there little girl?" The guitarist, I mean the blond God, aw hell Jasper asked me. I couldn't speak. I could always talk to musicians before.**

**Jasper's eyebrow quirked, as he looked at the buttons and then back to me.**

**"I'm sorry what?"**

**"What floor?"**

**"Eight."**

**_What am I an idiot?_**** I screamed at myself.**

**They were all here. Including some blond chick who looked like she wanted to beat the shit out of me.**

**Ben looked tired and drunk.**

**Emmett looked pissed.**

**Edward looked edible and slightly pissed too, until he looked at me and then he licked his lips.**

**Jasper was just looking at me with a smirk.**

**The bell rang as we approached seven. The door opened but no one made a move to get out. Jasper held the button to keep the doors open while he stared at me. When I looked around they were all staring at me.**

**I was completely confused.**

**"Is this your floor?" I asked them, innocently.**

**"You already know it is, pretty girl," Jasper said quietly. A small chuckle came from Edward and a snort from Ben.**

**"Alright, you fuckers get out while I talk to Princess here." The blond chick practically bellowed.**

**The guys all followed the blonds directions and began to walk off the elevator. A light finger swiped across my abdomen as Edward passed and my eyes locked with his. His smirk was so hot my panties were instantly wet. Jasper took his finger off the button and leaned in to look closely in my eyes. I held my breath, as if I that would make a difference. My heart was pounding and my body was on fire. I wanted them both completely.**

**I had never, not once been intimidated by musicians in the past. They were ****_my_**** conquests. Not the other way around. I was slightly miffed by their condensation towards me and immediately started rethinking my previous plan for the evening. I could easily find another rock star to fuck tonight. A couple other bands had reservations for this hotel and two others were across the street at the Days Inn.**

**The doors to the elevator shut and the blond chick pushed the emergency stop button and looked directly at me.**

**"How did you find them?"**

**"What?" Was she serious? Google was Big Brother incarnate.**

**"How the fuck did you groupies find them?"**

**"I'm not a groupie..."**

**"Oh please. The Clash? Come the hell on, little girl. This isn't my first rodeo. You're sixteen..."**

**"Eighteen," I corrected.**

**"Like it matters." She took a deep breath. "What do you want? Money, fame, a story, an illegitimate baby? What?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Bullshit. Everyone wants something. Everything has a price."**

**My ego was becoming smaller and smaller as this bitch continued to insult me. **

**"I'm here because of the music. I'm not a slut."**

**"But you're a groupie?"**

**"I don't like that connotation..."**

**She once again cut me off only this time with laughter.**

**"Oh my look at you with your big words. You wanna suck the dick of a rock star and yet you're not a complete moron. If I let you get off on this floor, what is it they are going to have to contend with tomorrow?"**

**I had never had to go through a family member before. All the managers or band staff I had contact with before, either wanted a piece to get them off, or a promise of it later. They were always men and if they didn't get their taste prior, Angela and I never went back to pay the piper. If we had to blow someone first it was just a means to an end for what we wanted.**

**This was the first time I ever started questioning what I was doing. This woman. Her looks were judgmental and painful. She was going to break me, before I got my prize.**

**"I don't want anything, I swear. We were hoping to party with them. They are our favorite band. We would never fuck them over." I was being sincere.**

**"We?"**

**"My friend Angela, she needed to go to our room to pee."**

**The blond nodded.**

**"Edward and Jasper both look like they wanna have you. What does your friend look like? Ben needs ****to get his rocks off too."**

**"Um, she's really pretty..."**

**"Fine. What room are you in?"**

**"Um, 806."**

**"You two better be on the Pill or have a Norplant or something. These guys are about to hit the big time. No babies for my boys. You hear me?"**

**I nodded.**

**"Can you handle two of them?"**

**"God, yes!" I couldn't believe what I just said.**

**The blond started laughing. "I'm Rose. This is your lucky night, little girl. You just got yourself a party."**

**Rose put her finger back on the emergency button and then the elevator door opened. I looked outside but there was no one in the hallway.**

**"Okay, here is the deal. Tell your friend Ben will be on his way up in about thirty. You come back down here then and go to room 706. Jasper and Edward are already sharing a room because of this stupid festival. Me and Emmett were supposed to share with Ben. I mean, what a fucking nightmare. Anyway, be a good little girl tonight. Don't make me sorry I got the boys laid, okay?"**

**I nodded and whispered my thanks to her.**

**Rose nodded and stepped off the elevator.**

**The palm of my hand was pounding on the number eight to get to Angela and let her know the plan.**

**Now, I know it sounds like I just gave into the bitch, which I totally did. But you guys need to remember when it comes to rock stars all rational thought takes a hike. I was about to get my wish, not just because I planned it, but also because that was what my conquests wanted too. See when you are sure of what you want, you can get it and no one will get hurt. **

**I got off the elevator to see Angela just stepping out of our room. I shoved her back through the almost closed door with a squeal in my voice.**

**"What the fuck, Bella?"**

**"Ben will be here for you in a half hour. I am going to Jasper and Edward's room."**

**I was jumping up and down, as I whisper yelled at my best friend.**

**Her eyes widened as far as they could as she realized what I was saying. Her registration was on par ****with mine and within seconds we both started jumping with glee.**

**"Oh shit! When?"**

**"When you came up here. I rode to the lobby one more time and they ****_all _****got on. Including the wife!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!" I screamed. "She made them get off and then she interrogated me. She's a real asshole, or at least she was at first. But then she got cool. I get the feeling she was one of us. As long as we don't fuck them over as a band everything will be great."**

**"No way! I get Ben Cullen. I get to fuck Ben Cullen!" Angela was in a trance and went over to her bed flopping herself down backwards. She sat up and looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "We're gonna get the fucks of our lives. You know that?"**

**"Yep."**

**I went over to the mirror over the dresser and put on some more lip gloss. Suddenly, I was getting nervous.**

**"Bella take a shot. You're starting to fuck with the vibe in the room," Angela said quietly while she continued to stare at the ceiling.**

**I did as she suggested and as I took another sip of the vodka there was a knock on the door.**

**Angela and I looked at one another and smiled. This was it.**

**I answered it and saw Ben Cullen looking cleaner and a little more sober than before. His hair was wet from a shower as he sauntered into the room.**

**"Angela?" He asked me.**

**I pointed to my best friend who was now sitting on the bed and watched as a smile began to grace Ben's handsome face.**

**"Well hello there," he said seductively.**

**"Hi." Angela was suddenly nervous too. But there was no way I was staying here. I had two beautiful musicians to attend to.**

**I walked over to the elevator and took a deep breath. I pressed the button with the descending arrow and smiled. **

**Stepping off the elevator on seven, I could hear a soft guitar playing on the other side of door 706.**

**I knocked lightly and the music stopped.**

**Edward was the one who opened the door wide and smiled at me. "I think I could write a song about ****you," he said sincerely. Edward was wearing a simple pair of boxer briefs and nothing else. He smelled of soap and toothpaste and so amazingly manly.**

**I could hear the water running in the bathroom. Jasper was just beyond that door. Naked and showering.**

**"How would it start?" I asked quietly. It was always a wish of mine to have one of my conquests write a song for me. Any of them. But this one, this Rock God, would be the ultimate for me.**

**Edward cocked his head to the side and looked at me with a small smile forming on his lips. He brought his hands to my waist as he pushed me gently towards the desk in the room.**

**"Beautiful girl, so full of life, are you here for me? Are you here for love or are you here for something else?"**

**"I know you could never love me," I said quietly, but without sadness. My love for them was enough.**

**"No, we love you. We love you all. But those of you who give yourself to us. Those are the ones we remember. The ones that count."**

**He was talking in riddles and bullshit. But I was loving it. He didn't need to turn me on.**

**I heard the water turn off and small cough from inside the bathroom.**

**"You sure you are okay with both of us?" Edward asked in concern.**

**I nodded. "I'll be okay."**

**I wasn't scared, but it was sweet of him to care.**

**Blond hair and wet skin walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.**

**Jasper smiled brightly as he looked at me.**

**"Hello there, Pretty little girl."**

**"Hi," I said quietly. Suddenly with both of them in the room I was feeling intimidated.**

**Jasper grabbed a pair of sweats and went back into the bathroom.**

**"I think you need a drink, Angel," Edward said as Jasper came back out.**

**There was no need for seduction. They knew why I was there. I was a sure thing, just as they were to me. But somehow, they seemed concerned about me. I was touched but I didn't want to lose my grasp either. I was here to get them off. They would be my rock and roll memory. That is all.**

**Jasper was suddenly in front of me, he leaned in and kissed my cheek gently.**

**"Don't be afraid, Pretty Girl. We aren't savages. If you don't want to we won't freak out on you."**

**For some reason I sighed with relief.**

**I wasn't a virgin. I lost my virginity at fourteen to Jared Michael's the lead singer of Petrified Water. He fucked me so hard, I couldn't close my legs properly for three days afterward. He didn't care.**

**Then there was drummer Riley Fisher. He was in between bands at the time but is now part of Operation Moon. Angela had fucked their lead singer. I couldn't remember his name.**

**There were so many musicians, so many rock stars, that I wanted as my memories. But this was the first time I was given a choice, after I came in the door of the hotel room or onto the tour bus.**

**I found it difficult to believe that I was going to be treated with kindness now. **

**Jasper came up behind me and started kissing my neck. His lips were very talented.**

**Edward moved until he was in front of me and started playing with the hem of my t-shirt.**

**Hands and fingers moving over my skin as my shirt moved higher and higher. The button and zipper on my jeans no longer attached.**

**Hot breath along my neck. The smells of men in heat. Although, they smelled of soap and toothpaste, they also smelled musky, and glorious. My senses were going into over-drive. **

**My eyes were closed and I couldn't differentiate whose hands were touching my breasts or my ass. They were everywhere.**

**My clothes were a thing of the past and I was being carried to the bed. I wrapped my legs around the one man in front. In the end, did it matter who he was?**

**I was there to find my memories and give them a release. We were not there for the love of each-other but for the love of rock and roll.**

**"Come baby, open your legs. I gotta taste that juicy pussy."**

**I did.**

**I felt a hot tongue and fingers scissoring their way inside of me.**

**I kept my eyes closed and moaned.**

**Another mouth on my right nipple. Small nibbles that were going to make me come undone.**

**"Look at us," Edward demanded in a husky voice.**

**I did.**

**Jasper was on his knees in between my legs rolling on a condom. Edward was massaging my tits hungrily.**

**I was there. In mind, body, and soul. **

**But as the long hard shaft was pushed into me and I hissed at the sensation, I made the decision that this would be my last.**

**My last memory.**

**There were grunts, with a constant description of my tightness and dripping wet pussy, and interlacing "fucks" and "baby". I was coming undone, while Jasper pounded into me.**

**He grabbed my back and pushed me onto his lap. I took him inside to the hilt and I screamed his name. That was what he needed and he followed soundly into the condom.**

**I was grabbed by my other Rock God also known as my last memory by the waist. He lifted me onto my knees. He would sadly take me from behind. I wondered through my sex haze, if I could turn over and watch him. I needed to see the eyes of my last conquest, while he came inside of me.**

**He shoved his dick inside of me in one long stride. "Ah fuck, Baby," he said in a whisper. "You are so fucking tight. Damn!"**

**"Please," I said as his pace began to increase.**

**"What, Baby? What do you need? I can give you anything." He sounded as desperate as I felt.**

**His hands on my tits as he began pumping harder.**

**"Let me see you?" I whispered my request.**

**I wasn't even sure Edward heard me but then a kiss came down on my shoulder and he slowed his movements.**

**He pulled out and turned me over. **

**His eyes bore into me with lust and abandon.**

**My legs spread wider to accept his body into mine.**

**"You are beautiful."**

**He rested his weight on his forearms and entered me again. This time slower and with more reverence. Edward kissed me gently. I opened my mouth and we let our tongues dance sweetly.**

**His movements were strong and powerful and I raised my hips to meet each thrust.**

**"This is your last time, isn't it, Baby?"**

**I nodded and felt a tear run down my cheek.**

**He moved his hands and grabbed my ass helping me meet his increasing pressure.**

**"That's good. You can be my last too."**

**I smiled at his sweet statement. It was a lie and we both knew it. He would fuck as many young girls that would throw themselves at him. Just like I did. Why should he stop? He was the God. I was a Dirty Girl.**

**I felt the contractions in my pussy start. The coil in my body begin to give, as I started to come undone.**

**"Oh God!" I screamed.**

**His pounding and my thrusts were erratic and becoming slightly painful. It was like my body needed to have the memory burned into it.**

**"Jesus...Fuck!"**

**Edward pushed further into me as he came. I had never felt my body stretched like this it was amazing. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was actually seeing stars.**

**We both came down from our collective highs and breathing hard into one another ears. His hot breath on my neck.**

**"I'm serious," he said quietly.**

**I opened my eyes and turned my head. "What?"**

**"I'm done with the other chicks."**

**His eyes looked innocent and sincere. I had to smile. He looked like a kid.**

**"He is. You were gonna be the last groupie he fucked," Jasper spoke, from across the room. I had forgotten he was here.**

**Edward's long dick finally slipped out and I was able to move slightly. I smiled at him.**

**"So why are you giving up the groupies?"**

**Edward shrugged. "Same reason you're giving up being a groupie."**

**"I don't even know why this is my last time. I just decided it when I came in here tonight."**

**"Yeah, well I don't want the meaningless sex anymore. I wanna feel a chick that loves me and understands me."**

**"Well I love the music..."**

**Edward cut me off, "And you understand."**

**I looked at him with a shocked expression. "You want me?"**

**"Yeah. You love the music and you already accept this life."**

**"But you don't love me," I said quietly. "None of you ever have."**

**"I have loved every single one of you. And since you are my last I will love you the longest. The music makes you feel it. The love, you know?"**

**"Music is what feelings sound like."**

**Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, exactly."**

**I smiled at him.**

**"Nobody will understand your past except a guy like me, Angel. No chick that doesn't understand the love of the music will want me for anything, except my money. Don't you get it? We came at this crossroad at the same time. You and me, we are made to be together."**

**His analogy was stupid but his heart was amazing.**

**And I already did love him. His music, his voice, his songs, his heart.**

**"How could you love me, though?"**

**He leaned up and kissed me on my nose, "Because the music already owns your heart. How could I not love you?"**

**In the coming months I finished high school and Edward and Diminution finished their next record. He came to Forks to see me every month, and flew me to Chicago every time he had a free weekend. Ben apparently fell hard for Angela that night as well.**

**Jasper and I never fucked again, but it was a given that he still thought I was hot, Edward told him that he would give him a pass only until the end of the year to catch glimpses of my ass or tits. Jasper said that he would get his fill now, because he wasn't going to be able to have me anymore.**

**Angela and I went on tour with Diminution the following summer. Edward waited for me to graduate from college and then we got married on a Maui beach with paparazzi flying overhead drowning out the minister's voice. We had to keep asking him to repeat himself when it came to our vows. **

**I got pregnant almost immediately and gave birth to our first son in March. We named him Edward "Strummer" Cullen. **

**I had known The Clash was Edward's favorite the night I went to see if I could hook up with Diminution. **

**Why not give credit where credit is due? **

**Rock and roll is very forgiving.**

**The end. ********Seriously, I am not continuing this one. I have a crap load of other stuff to do! :-)**

**__****AN- Competition is over and the Wayward Pushers emailed the folks who entered to go ahead and post our OS to our profiles. The winner will be announced on November 30****__****th****__****. We'll see if my Dirty Girl got any votes. Even if she doesn't win, I had a freakin blast writing this, and I hope you have a blast reading it. ;- P**


End file.
